The Development
by xJojoIsHerex
Summary: Sequel to The Replacement. Madison is struggling with everything. Having Tony Stark as a father is interesting to say the least. How will Madison cope when she has to take over his duties for a while? Will her boyfriend even notice? And how will her friends feel? Not to mention her mother. Tony/OC and a bit of romance and teenage angst. Older Harley R&R! Set after IM 3 and Avengers
1. Crazy times

_**The Development- a sequel to The Replacement**_

Chapter 1

_Madison:_

"Get up!"

I groaned and turned over, pulling the covers further over my head.

"Don't make me come up there!"

"It's not even a school day!" I yelled.

"Yeah," she said from the door. "But you've got an appointment at 12. It's 11:15."

"What are you, my journal?!" I complained, sitting up. Mom rolled her eyes and walked downstairs. I struggled out of bed and padded into the bathroom.

An hour later, I was getting out of my red convertible and taking off my shades. The press crowded round, asking questions and taking pictures. I smiled and waved my fingers.

"Not now, boys; I'm a little busy." I gave a wink and stepped inside. I shut the door firmly behind me and walked into the next room.

"You're late, as usual." Dad said, his arms folded.

"Well, you know me I'm not good with timing." I said, raising an eyebrow.

Dad sighed, "Like father, like daughter."

My name is Madison Natalia Stark. I'm the daughter of Tony and Emily Stark. I'm 17 years old. My life is pretty crazy; having one parent a superhero isn't exactly easy. He's nearly died more times that I can think of. People are always telling me I'm like my dad. I'm not really sure what to think about this. I have my own fashion line and an album. I don't go to concerts, I perform at them. If I like a band, I can call them to hang out. People have posters of me on their walls. Every time it's my birthday, it is featured in magazines worldwide. I've been in three movies and I appear regularly on TV. I get fan-mail. It's sort of strange for a 17-year-old to get fan mail. I mean, I'm not a singer with a stupid hair cut. I'm well known at school, always in some sort of trouble. I have three real friends; by real friends I mean people who don't like me just for my fame. Scott, my boyfriend, Eva, my best friend and Kyle, my other best friend.

I held out my hand and the hand of the suit flew onto my hand. I flinched and stepped back.

"It's okay." Dad said, "You're doing good so far."

Dad had promised that when I turned 17, he would start my training for my own suit. Now I was 17, the training had begun.

The rest of the suit flew onto me, bit by bit. I stretched my hands, looking at Jarvis' interface in front of me.

"How do you do the-" I started as I held out my hands but then the jets fired up and I rose a couple of inches above the ground.

"Relax your hands!" Dad shouted above the noise of the jets. I did and the jets stopped, I fell back down.

"Woah." I said, shaking my head. "This is gonna take some getting used to."

"You'll do fine."

"I hope so." I said apprehensively.

* * *

**Hey! So sorry if this chapter's a bit short and crap. I'm still working on the character of Madison so she probably seems pretty wooden at the minute. I'll try and update soon with better stuff. **

**JA xxx**


	2. Caught out

Chapter 2

People are always telling me I'm pretty. I don't think I agree. I'm average height, slim with quite long dark wavy hair. I get asked every other day to do commercials for hair products. I've got brown eyes with green around the edges.

Scott walked into my room behind me, his fingers intertwined with mine. I sat down on the bed and he sat down beside me.

Scott was tall, tanned, with dark blonde streaked hair and the most amazing abs underneath a blue striped shirt.

"So, how are you Maddy?" He said with a grin.

We'd met four months ago at a friend's house party. He had a girl with him but he had forgotten about her after three seconds with me. It's a technique I inherited from my father. I'm not exactly proud of it but it gets the job done. I'm not as bad as my father used to be before he met mom, but I could be if I wanted to. I'm very sarcastic and generally what you would call a trouble maker but I can talk my way out of almost anything. I have an anxiety disorder, same as my dad yet again. I'm pretty difficult to deal with most of the time. Sometimes it seems the only thing I got from my mom was her musical talent and her rebellious teenage streak.

"I'm alright." I said, "Bit tired. Trained for three hours straight today."

"Poor baby." Scott crooned, stroking my hair.

"I'll live." I said, sliding closer to him.

"I certainly hope so." Scott said.

I kissed him. I leaned back on the bed and put my hands on his broad shoulders.  
"Miss." Jarvis said suddenly, making me jump. "You asked me to inform you when Mr Stark and Mrs Stark would be home. They are driving up to the house now."  
Oh shit.  
"I thought they wouldn't be back from the party until ten!" I said angrily, sitting up.

"It is 9:57." Jarvis said.

"What do we do?" Scott said, worried.

He was a strong guy but he was always nervous around Tony for some reason. Must be the whole superhero thing.

"It's fine." I said, smoothing my hair. "Just read a book or something, try and act natural."

Whenever you tell someone to act natural, they always seem to do the most unnatural things.

"Right, okay." Scott said, following me downstairs into the living room. Scott sat and read a book uncomfortably and I flicked on a movie.

Mom and Dad arrived.

"Hey guys!" I said enthusiastically when they walked in.

They both looked from me to Scott and back again. I smiled innocently.

Mom rolled her eyes and walked over to the kitchen with that knowing smile of hers. Dad looked at me suspiciously then walked over to Scott and tried to engage him in conversation. I walked into the kitchen and found mom drinking a glass of water. I got myself a glass and stood awkwardly on the other side of the room, trying not to make eye contact.

"How long has he been here?" Mom said.

"About an hour." I said, staring at my cup.

"I see." My mother looked at me over the rim of her glass and raised an eyebrow.

I was done. She knew exactly what had been going on.

"You guys didn't-"

I choked on my water. "Mom!"

"Sorry! I was just wondering!" She said.

There was a silence.

"You didn't, did you?"

"Mother!"

Dad came in.

"If I get grandchildren from him, they'll never get anywhere near MIT. They won't even know what it is!" He sighed.

"Where is Scott?" I asked, wondering if dad had scared him away.

"He went home, said something about taking his pet goldfish for a walk."

Yes, he had scared him away.

"I'm going to bed." I said.

"Okay, love. See you in the morning." Mom gave me a hug and kissed my head as usual.

Dad nodded at me. "Night, kid."

I nodded back and walked upstairs. Me and my dad aren't really that close. He didn't have time for me much with all his missions.

"Don't forget, the prodigal son returns tomorrow!" Dad called after me.

I groaned and flopped onto my bed. My brother came back from his stupid science camp tomorrow. Oh great, I thought sarcastically.


	3. The plan begins

Chapter 3

I had my headphones on. I think this generally means "Don't talk to me, I'm busy". Not to my 13-year-old brother it doesn't.  
This is the same brother who had shaved one of my eyebrows off when I was asleep two years before and often told on me to mom and dad about things I'd done in school which they did not need to know about at all. He also stole my favourite doll when I was 7 and bit its head off. He may only have been three but I still didn't forgive him.  
He tapped me on the shoulder. I sighed deeply and took off my headphones.  
"Hello Luke." I said dully.  
"Hey sis." He drawled, walking around my room and picking up various things.  
"Would you mind not doing that?" I said sternly.  
"No, I don't mind." He said, picking up the glass jar of swirling glittery liquid I use to calm myself if I have a panic attack and throwing and catching it in his hand. I lay face down on my bed.  
"Mom said your boyfriend came over last night." Luke said, putting the jar down.  
"Oh?" I said, my bored voice muffled by my duvet cover.  
"Yeah..." He said then took a deep breath before launching into a barrage of questions. "Why did he come over? Does he love you? Do you love him? Are you gonna get married next year?"  
"I don't know!" I exclaimed in exasperation, sitting up.  
Luke started to ask more questions so I put my headphones on and turned up my music.  
For the rest of the day, I tried to avoid Luke and talked to Scott and my other friends on the phone.

Monday mornings are the worst mornings. I woke myself up with some coffee, got washes and put on some mascara, eyeliner and a little powder. I put on a light blue t-shirt and denim shorts with some black high-tops. I slung my white book bag over my shoulder and walked out to my car. Luke came running after me, yelling for me to stop. I turned around and he came to a stop beside me, his blue school bag swinging on his arm.  
"Don't scratch the paint! What do you want?" I said irritated.  
"Dad said, he can't drop me off today..." He panted. "So... you have to do it."  
I groaned and opened the back car door. "Okay, get in and don't touch anything."  
Luke got into the car and I reluctantly got into the driver's seat and started the engine. I backed out of the drive and started driving towards school.  
"Can we have some music on?" Luke asked.  
"Alright." I said and turned on one of my playlists. All Time Low started playing.  
Luke groaned over-dramatically. "Why do you have such terrible taste in music?"  
I glared. "They are not terrible; One Direction are terrible."  
He shrugged, "Agreed. Can't believe they're still around."

I pulled over at the side of the road, about 20 metres from the school gates.  
"You can walk from here, right?" I said, turning round in my seat.  
"Uh, yeah I guess." Luke looked at me strangely and opened his car door.  
I sped off and rolled into the school car park in my usual space, my music blaring. I turned my car off and walked out, hitching my bag onto my shoulder.  
I got the usual stares and whispers following me to my locker. I opened it and got my books. As I closed it, Eva and Kyle appeared. Eva was curvy and wore glasses with straight red hair; she was flirty with all the guys but couldn't wrap them around her finger like I could. Kyle was quieter, never had a girlfriend, into gaming and comics, but really funny, sweet, loyal and reliable once you got to know him. You would think that the three of us would never all be friends but we were.  
"Hi!" I said and gave them both a high-five.  
"Hey, we heard about your fashion shoot on Saturday, that seemed to go well." Eva said.  
"Well, of course it did, it was me." I said, grinning.  
Eva rolled her eyes.  
"I have an idea." I said more quietly to the two of them.  
"What is it?" said Kyle, raising an eyebrow, making it almost disappear under his light brown fringe.  
"The parents are going away next weekend and Luke is staying at his friend's house so I'll have the house to myself." I explained.  
"And?" Eva said.  
"It's the perfect opportunity for a house party!" I hissed.  
"That's brilliant!" Eva squealed.  
"Ssshh!" I said loudly.  
A couple of people had looked round curiously.  
"Sorry." Eva muttered.  
The bell rang.  
"Gotta go." I said. "Talk more at lunch, okay?"  
They nodded and walked off.


	4. Things go downhill

Chapter 4

I walked into History. Prom was in a few weeks and it was guys ask girls so tensions were high. Halfway through class, I had just astonished the substitute teacher with my knowledge of the First World War, I had Steve Rodgers to thank for that, when a guy stood up and pulled out a guitar. He knelt in front of a girl with curly fair hair and started to sing. "Chelsea, Chelsea tell me you love me; and let me take you to prom." That sort of thing. I glanced hopefully at Scott, hoping he might be inspired by such a romantic gesture but he was staring out of the window, paying no attention whatsoever. I sighed and looked down at my book.  
When the lunch bell finally rang, I swung out of my classroom as quickly as possible to meet Kyle. Eva was away with some football player apparently, but she would text me later to catch up. I spread the word by posting up a note on the students private notice board which the teachers couldn't see. I picked up a sandwich from the cafeteria and dropped my book on advanced engineering off at the Technology department and smiled at one of the guys working there, causing him to start hyperventilating.  
Kyle and I sat down under a tree to discuss the plans for the party. I warmed my legs in the sun while Kyle drew up a plan.  
"Okay." He said after a minute, "Here it is."  
I sat up and shuffled over to him, tucking my knees up.  
"Shoot." I said.  
"Starts at 8." I nodded.  
Kyle flicked his fringe out of his eyes, "Ends at..."  
"Whenever everyone is too tired to stand." I finished, grinning.  
Kyle chuckled and nodded, writing it down.  
We discussed some more ideas, getting more and more ridiculous until we were both laughing so much we choked.  
I heard someone calling my name and looked up to see Scott walking over.  
I stood up and he picked me up and spun me round. As he put me down, I noticed Kyle pack up his notebook quickly and duck out of the way awkwardly. He walked away across to the quad, nodding at me on his way past.  
"He is weird, that guy." Scott said dismissively as we walked back towards the main building.  
"No he's not." I said indignantly.  
Scott rolled his eyes, "Anyway, what have you been doing all lunch?"  
"Hanging out with Kyle, we're planning my big party."  
"Big party?" Scott said, "Am I invited?"  
"Of course you are, you idiot!" I said, nudging him playfully.

I closed my locker, glad it was the weekend at last. The rest of the week had passed relatively dully. A couple more romantic things that other guys did for other girls. I found a rose in my locker but it turned out it was from a tiny freshman who'd had a crush on me since he arrived and had my poster up in his locker.  
"You ready for tomorrow?" Eva said excitedly.  
"You bet." I said, grinning. "Just need some sleep."  
I drove home, thinking of how much sleep I would probably get for the next few nights. Damn my insomnia!

"Have a great trip!" I called from the door as mom, dad and Luke got into the car. "I'll take care of everything while you're gone."  
When they were safely down the drive and away from viewing distance, I yelled at Jarvis for the time.  
"7:20, Miss."  
"Crap." I said. "Jarvis, how long does the pizza delivery take?"  
"From the nearest pizza supplier, 45 minutes, Miss."  
"Right!" I said, clapping my hands together. "Order every kind of pizza in your database and pay them a bit extra to speed it up a bit."  
I ran round the house, locking doors to mom and dad's room and Luke's room. I set out as much food and drink as I could and put on some music.  
Eva and Kyle turned up first then three guys with a giant keg of beer. An hour and a half later, the house was pumping with loud music, dancing, talking, laughing people and everyone seemed to be having a good time. The press were lurking but the football team managed to scare them off. Someone shoved a drink into my hand and I made the very bad decision to drink it. Then the drinking games started and things went downhill from there. With Scott and I both very drunk we didn't have our usual boundaries, neither did anyone else. This was very embarrassing. I seemed to think it would be a good idea to set a flight path for my suit and put it on.

_Emily:_

Oh hey again, long time no see.  
"Jarvis, what's happening back home, is everything okay?" Tony asked.  
"Miss Stark has disabled the inside cameras, sir. I only have this one."  
An image of the outside of our house came up. I could hear loud music and cheering and talking.  
Tony looked stressed.  
"So, she brought a few friends over, it's fine; she's responsible."  
"Wait, what was that?" Tony said suddenly, pointing to the screen.  
"I'll replay it, sir."  
The image was played again, something bright appearing from the roof and flying away.  
"What was that Jarvis?" Tony asked.  
"The Mark 37, sir."  
"What?!" Tony exclaimed. "That's Madison's suit."  
I put my hand on his arm. "She'll be fine."  
I kissed him which distracted Tony completely.


	5. Crash landing

Chapter 5

"Miss Stark!" said a voice which made my head ache.  
I groaned and didn't open my eyes, ignoring the slight falling sensation I was getting.  
A shock ran down my arm and I jerked awake, my eyes open wide. I was hurtling towards the ground in the Mark 37. I screamed and tried to stop myself from falling. The jets snapped into action and I rocketed diagonally downwards.  
"Jarvis! How am I meant to-" I was muffled by myself hitting a bunch of trees. It was very painful. I eventually fell to the ground after repeatedly bashing into about 15 trees. I pulled off my mask and lay back in the snow.  
"Jarvis, where am I?"  
"Springhill, Canada."  
"Canada?!" I screeched. "Why the hell am I in Canada?!"  
"A girl changed the flight path to here." Jarvis said, sounding fainter and fainter.  
"Jarvis?" I said, worried.  
"I think I'm going to..." The voice faded away.  
"Don't go! How am I meant to get home?" I said to an empty suit. I peeled the metal off me and sat up. I instantly wrapped my arms around my shoulders.  
"God, that's cold." I muttered and stood up, shaking the metal off my legs. I kept the boots on because they provided a bit of warmth and seemed better than heels to walk in the snow in, and looked around. I was in the middle of a blizzard. Winter in California was definitely a lot different to the winter in Canada. I looked down at my short blue dress, torn in several places. I walked in the thick snow until I found a tiny shop. I forced the door and got a bag to put the suit in. I found a little house when I walked further along and knocked on the door. A young man came to the door. He had brown hair and looked a couple of years older than me. I hoped that he wasn't a paedophile and explained that I'd got lost and needed to use his phone. He looked at me strangely as he let me in. I realised how vulnerable I was; alone in the middle of nowhere. But he didn't seem intent on attacking me and Natasha had taught me a few things about self-defence which I could use in a worst case scenario. I reluctantly phoned the house phone. Dad answered instantly.  
"Maddy?!" He said.  
"Hey!" I said, trying to sound like everything was normal.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing... I hear nothing for two days! Thought you were dead!" Blah blah blah. "Grounded!" Blah blah blah. "Mark 37!" Blah blah blah.  
I sighed deeply. "Ok, ok I'm sorry."  
"Where are you?" Dad said.  
"Canada. Some guy's house." I said casually, leaning the phone against my ear with my shoulder and glancing around to see where he had got to. I saw him going outside to where the Mark 37 was. Oh shit, he mustn't see it! Then he would know who I am and call the press! Or he could take me hostage or something, oh god. I stood up carefully and heard an excited yell from outside.  
"Dad, I gotta go."  
"What?! I can't track this phone, it's not advanced enough, how will you get home?" He demanded.  
"I'll make my own way home." I said and threw the phone down. I ran outside, pulling the jacket the guy had given me closer around myself. The bag which contained the Mark 37 in several pieces was lying open. It didn't close properly so snow was already dusted over the mask.  
"You're Madison Stark!" He exclaimed, his eyes lighting up.  
I shrugged, "Uh, yeah I am. That's the Mark 37 which I crash landed in after a drunk party in California."  
"I knew your father!" The man said, "The mechanic." He smiled in a nostalgic sort of way. "Yeah, my name's Harley. Has your dad ever mentioned me?"  
"It sounds familiar." I said vaguely. "Didn't you meet when you were, like, ten?"  
He nodded. "Yeah, you must have been about four or five?"  
"I guess so."  
I remembered dad having to go away for a while and then him and mom going away. I stayed with mom's friend Alice and her twins who were a little older than me. He had mentioned Harley, had him over for dinner a few times and updated his garage every few years.  
"Yeah, I'm 17 now."  
Harley nodded. "How about I drive you home?"  
"Drive?" I raised an eyebrow. "But I live in California."  
He grinned, "It's fine. I'll just get the car started up and about the suit..."  
"I can fix it." I said quickly, picking up the bag which rattled with pieces of the suit. I didn't want to seem totally helpless to this guy.  
"Alright, I'll give you a hand before we leave." Harley said.


	6. Betrayal at the beach

Chapter 6

"There," Harley clapped his hands together. "All fixed."  
I exhaled, "It only took us nine hours. Let's go."  
We got into Harley's pickup truck and drove, and drove...

"Where am I?" I mumbled, waking up suddenly.  
Harley glanced over to me in the backseat, "Oh, good morning sunshine. You're almost in Maine."  
"Woah, really?. God, my head." I said, sitting up and clutching my head in my hands, every slight noise making my head feel like it was going to explode.  
Harley chuckled, "First hangover?"  
I nodded glumly and lay back down, falling asleep again instantly.

When I next woke, feeling miles better, thank god, people were gathering around the car, pointing at me. Yellow taxis were beeping impatiently and I could hear people arguing nearby; this could only be New York.  
"Harley, floor it!" I yelled as people started to take pictures. I had no makeup on, I couldn't be seen!  
He did.  
"There!" I pointed to the tower.  
We pulled up outside Stark Tower and ran inside. I called dad, he sent a plane to come and get me at last. I flew back to California with Harley.

Poor Harley. He wasn't prepared for the some of the girls that hang around the beaches in Malibu. My mom drove us all out to the beach even though Tony (yes I call him that sometimes, it gets boring saying dad all time!) wanted to punish me in some way, mom insisted that we go to the beach first. But my mother is not the easiest-going parent by any means. She just seemed to get very interested in this idea of going to the beach.  
"You okay there?" I asked Harley as I rolled out my beach towel.  
"Um, yeah." He said uncomfortably, looking worriedly over at a large group of tanned giggling girls in bikinis who were eyeing him with interest. I recognised a few of the younger ones from school so I walked over to them.  
"Hey." I said, smiling.  
"Oh hi Maddy! I didn't know you were here!" They said, waving at me.  
"Oh my god, I love your bikini, it's so fetch!" One girl with brown wavy hair exclaimed.  
"Oh, thanks." I said, looking down at my own red bikini. Red is totally my colour.  
A girl with blonde straight hair glared at her then pushed past her to talk to me. "Who's your friend over there? He's so cute!"  
"He's just some dude my dad used to know. He rescue- I mean uh helped me get back here."  
"Cool. I heard that party of yours got pretty crazy."  
"Uh, yeah." I grinned, pushing my hair back with my hand. "I'm grounded for a while. Sucks. Anyway, see you later, yeah? His name's Harley by the way." The girls thanked me, whispering excitedly to each other.

An hour or so later, the unmistakable sound of a beer can being cracked open woke me. I sighed as I opened my eyes and dragged them over to the source of the noise. My vision was still a bit blurry from sleep as I saw a group of people, most of them holding beer cans and looking quite unsteady on their feet. There was a railing behind them and they were all leaning on it.  
I noticed a guy and girl standing right in the middle of the group, kissing passionately. It was sort of disgusting, they just seemed to be attacking each other's mouths and it made me feel queasy.  
As my vision cleared, the couple came into sharper focus. My stomach suddenly felt like a ball of iron and my heart went into my mouth. I clamped my hand to my mouth to stifle a gasp of horror. The guy who had his lips locked onto the girl with a tiny bikini who had her hands in his dark blonde streaked hair was Scott.  
"No!" I whispered.  
Nearby, my mom looked up from her magazine. She saw me then followed my gaze to Scott. I saw her eyes close sympathetically.  
Anger grew inside me, anger so deep and intense I felt like I was propelled onto my feet and across the warm sand to Scott and that blonde whore.  
"Excuse me." I said loudly, blood pounding in my eardrums, my whole body tense.  
Scott broke away from the girl and turned to face me, wiping pink lipgloss from his mouth.  
"Maddy!" He grinned blindly. He was so drunk. Then he saw my dangerous expression and seemed to sober up a little.  
He looked slowly from the blonde girl to me and something in his mind clicked.  
"I can explain!" He said hastily.  
"There's no need." I said coldly.  
I punched him. In the face. Twice. And he fell over. And had to go to hospital. I was applauded by the other people on the beach. I turned slowly and saw my mom standing there, her kind green eyes on me.  
I gave a little sob as I ran and hugged her.  
"It's okay, Maddy." She told me that night as she sat on my bed just as she had done whenever I was a little kid. "Remember what I told you."  
"You have to kiss a few frogs before you get your prince." I sighed. "But what about dad? He seemed to be a frog at first but then you changed him and he turned out to be a prince."  
"But I sort of knew he wasn't all frog." She said nostalgically.  
"Goodnight." I said, breaking her little Tony Trance that she sometimes goes into.  
"Night love." She smiled and kissed my forehead.  
Dad had had to be literally held back from going as killing Scott with his bare hands. I'd been sort of proud of him standing up for me so much, not that I could see it much through my sobs.

As soon as Scott got over his hangover a couple of days later, he began to call me.  
I answered the second time, foolishly.  
"Hello?"  
"Maddy! Please, baby! It was all a mistake, I was drunk!" Scott insisted. "Take me back, I really like you!"  
I sighed deeply, "I'm afraid just really liking me isn't enough, Scott."  
"You wanna talk about... about love?" He said wildly.  
"I don't love you. And I never will. It's over, really." I said in a monotone, hanging up.  
I got a new phone, a new number and tried to move on with my life.  
As devastated as Scott had sounded on the phone and in school, he soon started dating the head cheerleader who looked awfully similar to the blonde girl from the beach, but I couldn't quite be sure.


End file.
